yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis
Nemesis-chan, or simply Nemesis, is a student that is exclusive to Mission Mode. She presents a 'lethal obstacle' to the player.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/11/18/2016-fan-art-contest/ Description ""Mission Mode" takes place in a separate timeline from the main game. In Mission Mode, you play as a young female assassin who has been contracted to kill a student at school. However, you aren't the only killer at school... Nemesis is a character who attempts to hunt and kill you during Mission Mode. It is impossible to kill her with a frontal attack; if you want to kill her, you need to approach her from behind. If you run, she will hear your footsteps, so you must be very careful and quiet if you wish to sneak up on her. Depending on what difficulty level you have chosen, Nemesis might be invincible, and might also be disguised as one of the female students. So, just who is Nemesis? Is she a bodyguard hired to protect the student that you're after? Is she a vigilante who has made it her mission to stop you? Is she another assassin who wants to remove her competition? Or, true to her namesake - the Greek goddess of retribution - is she here to take revenge on the protagonist for the sins of her past? For now, it's a complete mystery..."https://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Appearance She wears the default female school uniform for Mission Mode, which is the fifth female uniform available. Nemesis-chan has pale skin, messy black hair and thin red eyes. Her fists are always clenched and she wears black gloves. She has black panties. If the player chooses to have Nemesis-chan disguised, she will take on the appearance of a random female student in school. Personality YandereDev pictures Nemesis-chan wearing a very grim and serious facial expression at all times, and being very emotionless and solemn. In almost any situation, she would have a deadpan look on her face. However, the moment she goes in for the kill, her expression may change to reveal her true nature. Routine She only appears if enabled in Mission Mode. At 7:00 AM, Nemesis-chan will spawn randomly inside the school and will start wandering around the school corridors, searching for Yandere-chan. If disguised, she will enter the school grounds as a normal student, but she will turn hostile after changing her shoes at the lockers. When noticing Yandere-chan, she will break her routine and start following Yandere-chan in an attempt to kill her with a knife. She will not go to class. Bugs *If Nemesis-chan is disguised as a female student, she can replace the target, resulting in the player being unable to kill the target as Nemesis-chan is invincible on difficulty level 3. *Pointing the camera at Nemesis-chan when she kills Yandere-chan will clip her face through the camera with the game over text overlapping. *If Yandere-chan runs onto the track, Nemesis-chan will spin in circles. Trivia *When on a mission, Yandere-chan may specifically not be permitted to kill Nemesis-chan.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvMlR0zrPVA *She was implemented in the December 16th, 2016 Build. *Nemesis-chan can only be killed from the back. *Nemesis-chan is able to hear Yandere-chan's footsteps whenever she is running, so Yandere-chan must walk, crouch or crawl in order to kill her. *If the player sends Info-chan a photo of Nemesis-chan, she will respond with, "Strange. I have no profile for this student." **For the 2nd time, she will respond with, "...wait. I think I know who she is." **For the 3rd time, she will respond with, "You are in danger. Avoid her." **For the 4th time, she will respond with, "Do not engage." **For the 5th time, she will respond with, "I repeat: Do. Not. Engage." **If Nemesis-chan is disguised as a female student, Info-chan will respond with, "Something about that student seems...wrong." *As of the December 16, 2016 Build, she, Kokona Haruka, Musume Ronshaku, Oka Ruto, and Midori Gurin are the only students in Akademi High to have different colored panties. *She is the only character that can kill Yandere-chan. Illustrations Nemesis-Chan+Yandere-Chan.png|Nemesis-chan from "New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator: "Mission Mode"". 2jP3g.png|An illustration of Nemesis-chan's rotation by Mulberry. NemesisChan.png|Nemesis-chan from "Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update". Gallery Wasted by Nemesis.png|Killed by Nemesis-chan. Nemesis settings.png|Nemesis-chan on the Mission Mode menu. Nemesis_level_2.png|Nemesis-chan's second difficulty level. Nemesis_level_3.png|Nemesis-chan's third difficulty level. Info-chan about Nemesis.png|Info-chan's first response to Nemesis-chan's photo. Capture1.jpg|Info-chan's second response to Nemesis-chan's photo. Capture2.jpg|Info-chan's third response to Nemesis-chan's photo. Capture3.jpg|Info-chan's fourth response to Nemesis-chan's photo. Capture4.jpg|Info-chan's fifth response to Nemesis-chan's photo. Info-chan about disguised Nemesis.png|Info-chan's response to a disguised Nemesis-chan's photo. Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Killable